User talk:Noemon
Write Something! Thank you ...For your good work in wiping out the spurious trivia point on "Plasma Cutter". You're right - nobody CARES what other scifi franchise x resembles, and I too hate when people waste everyone's time with "OMG NEMROCORPHS R LIKE FLOOD" sic. ;) - d2r 00:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Just came too say hi :P Hey :D so, I wanted too check the STalker rpage, but pressed on your name by mistake, and I have too say, the pure fact your a enginnering student Is sooooooo hillarious, lmao Issac: Today, we will learn how too use Kenisis! And also, I wanted too ask: The Ubermorph page, is kinda confusing, since It says they might be aleins who created the black marker, AND says theyre slashers.....how can this be fixed. : well hi to you too anonymous guy :D : Yeh, engineering is fun :) (Isaac s not a good teacher by the way, but don't let anyone know I told you that :P ) : as for the Ubermorph thing, sorry, but I have restrained myself from reading anything about it yet, as I haven't reached the point in the game where you fight it, so I don't want to spoil anything :) I'll try to answer you once I've finished the game, as I'm kinda busy with the university these days :) : cheers MitchK 18:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The comic That I talked of on your blog. I found it. RIght here. Template:Sniperteam82308 18:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hahah, good one! :D MitchK 18:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) answer me.... why you put a message in my section?. enthusiasm with the game and with this wikia? ummm.............., I not understand why you say me this, unnecesary comments eh! (simple comments, congratulations and answers), good, I don`t understand what is your problem with this, explain me....... do not take this message in a bad way. (Tricell 15:40, February 2, 2011) : Ok, first of all, it's weird that you replied now, since you had already replied in the original post :P Anyway, you can ignore that post, because I was mostly in a bad mood. I was trying to keep a track of what changes had happened in the Wiki, so that I could edit things if they were not appropriate, and my Activity Stream was flooded with replies you were leaving, that seemed to be void of any meaning (like the "?........"). That, combined with the aforementioned bad mood, led to that post :) -- MitchK 02:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the videos Sure, I will move the videos to the walkthrough section. Just one question: where is the walkthrough section? Update: I found it. Thank you for the advice. Nineteenth Hour 08:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : no problem :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 08:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My name Why yes, yes I do have some Greek ancestry. My paternal side of the family is from Crete. Obviously the rest of it is Dutch. I think Evangelos makes me sound like some stuffy Socratic-era philosopher/religious zealot, so I usually go by Ross, which my friends called me when I was little for reasons I can't remember. Thanks for asking :) Do you have notable ancestry trademarks? --LBCCCP 07:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : heh, indeed, Evangelos sounds too serious. How about Vangelis ? (Like the composer :D). And what do you mean by "notable ancestry trademarks?" (I can't make a coherent translation of that phrase in Greek :P ) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 07:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh your English is so good I didn't know you were Greek. Well I asked that not knowing that you were Greek, so never mind now, unless part of your family isn't Greek. Where in Greece do you live? Is Mitch your full name or is that short for something?--LBCCCP 07:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : My whole family is Greek, so I'll forget that then ! I live in Athens, you know the capital of Greece. As for 'Mitch' it's the "english/american" version, if you will, of my name, which is Dimitris :) . I reckon it's easier for people from other countries to remember 'Mitch' instead of 'Dimitris'. [If you are wondering how is 'Mitch' related to 'Dimitris' it's because in Greek, the diminutive for Dimitris is Mitsos (Dimitris--->Dimitros--->Mitros--->Mitsos , or something like that :P)] --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 08:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, I see. Greek names sound so...powerful. It's pretty awesome. I went to visit my grandparents who live in Ηράκλειο, last summer and we took a ship to Athens. It is very nice there. --LBCCCP 17:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) are you aware that it is generally considered RUDE AND AGAINST THE RULES to edit other peoples comments. ralok 16:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) now it is all sorts of messed up and I dont know if I fixed it or not. ralok 16:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) im sorry bro, i havent slepts in like fourty hours ralok 16:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : huh, what are you talking about? I didn't edit any comment you or that anonymous guy made, except for the formatting of the replies, which I still don't know how or why this happened, and yet I fixed it back to how it was. What's the problem? --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 16:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) the problem is that i need a nap and my emotions are on a hairtrigger. ralok 17:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : well, if that'll calm you down, go get some sleep my good man, the wiki won't go anywhere. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 17:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Change to Chapter 13: Government Sector Hi I was wondering why you changed my edit. Sure there maybe wasn't much use for it but I spent a few goes at the drill in the eye part. I also thought it would make things easier for first time go throughs who found that pat annoying. If you want to write back send a message responce to SNAKE2552. Thanks SNAKE2552 Also the latest change by LBCCCP with the Power Cell not being able to be pluged in is also useless triva. Any one can see that by the red on it and no blue like all other "dead" Power Cells. ~SNAKE2552 : It is a trivium because it is an oddity to not be able to plug back in a power cell that is still functional. On the other hand there is nothing trivial about getting a Trophy/Achievement that cannot be missed. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 01:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Thanks for that. I know if you can do it you can get it in one go. But if you do the eye needle thing to quick you can die on that level, therefore you have to go in on the blue light. I know where you are coming from but thought it was a good bit of trivia. Thanks ~SNAKE2552 I'm sure I'll hear about it later, but I just changed the page to Foster Edgars. I agree that it is more appropriate as such. --LBCCCP 02:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : pff, why would you hear about it, you didn't came up with the name, it's right there in the credits :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm...I didnt mean to destroy that page's format...I think I just accidently edited it out, so yeah--sorry about all that. I'm not all that familair with the fancy stuff around here just yet...so I'm sorry if I did something I shouldnt have. ...I'm not even sure I'm sending you this message correctly...oh man. ...well...bye then. Marcus Clark 03:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stalker Nope, still messed up :c Komodo Saurian 07:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, fixed it. Komodo Saurian 07:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude what the hell? You deleted both my posts for pregnants and the red marker: Both followed wiki standards and showed a high level of knowlege regarding deadspace. I'd like an answer... AhmetBaki : First off, I didn't delete any edit you made in the Red Marker article. As a matter of fact your only edit as 'AhmetBaki' on that article is still there. As for the Pregnant one, I deleted that because you take for granted that this thing was a woman, which is not the case. We don't know if it's made from a male or female subject, we can't even be sure it's made from one body, as somebody had noticed traces of a second body in the Pregnant (haven't confirmed that myself). Just to avoid a possible 'why did you delete it again' message I won't do so, but I'm quite sure someone else will. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. use four tildes (~ x 4) to sign your messages :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I failed to mention that I use the 360, but I'm guessing the process is the same, anyway many thanks. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also thank you for correcting my grammer on Howard Philips page, normaly I'm quite grammatical but we all make little slips now and then. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : no problem, we are humans after all ! : ......or aren't we?! .... :P --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 12:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : True. Are we "Human"? Or are we "Animals"? To some we are both, and if there are Aliens out there are we "Aliens" to them? I know one thing for sure. All of "Humanity" are all dead. You guys just don't know it yet, and when you do you are classified as "Dead". ~SNAKE2552 Vandal Don't worry about that vandal, I already blocked him for 2 weeks; thanks for the help reverting the pages back to their original states. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : ok, good to know :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Dude! You can block users? And what did they vandalise? ~SNAKE2552 :: Of course he can, he is an administrator :). As for what that guy vandalized, he vandalized several articles by writing things in Russian, or some other Slavic language. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It was Russian language. Komodo Saurian 11:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was Ukranian; I can understand Russian, so I could sorta understand what he was saying, and it was utter nonsense. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::With all due respect, no. It was in Russian. I doubt this wiki needs me to provide examples of both, so take my words for granted. :::::On a side note: some of them are bloody hilarious. :::::On a second side note: He seems to be using proxy, so expect more of this in the future. Komodo Saurian 11:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How do you know he is using a proxy? All the edits came from one IP (which is also russian) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Better safe than sorry. Komodo Saurian 11:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ah, crap, you're right, I was only looking at the Stalker edit and assumed because of the phrasing... Whatever, I just woke up, sue me ;p --Haegemonia(talk) 11:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 New Arrivals Sorry just trying to add more summary to Chapter 1 New Arrivals...PLZ Apologies, I am a noob DS:E In fact it uses DS2 models for necros, or so it seems :I Komodo Saurian 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : for real? --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 21:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, my mistake, just cleaner textures. Komodo Saurian 23:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ho! Hey there, I was just wondering: how do you get your signature all colorful and authorative? Soldiercfm 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG... Soldiercfm 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there Soldiercfm. I made it with the use of some out of date HTML code. If you know anything about HTML then go to your 'Preferences' and then on the 'User Profile' tab go to the signature section. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 13:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There is an easier way for it. Which is also a secret. 13:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Meh, I don't think I'll use this. No need anyway, since my current sig does not surpass the code limit. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC)